Yuayés Aniverser
by neomina
Summary: Dos pequeños Camus y Milo celebran el primer cumpleaños del acuariano en el Santuario.


Este one shot lo escribí el pasado año para el aniversario de Camus y hoy, 7 de febrero, lo recupero para publicarlo aquí con el mismo motivo... _Joyeux Anniversaire, Camus!_

**_Yuayés Aniverser_**

-Buenos días.

Valo detuvo sus pasos y enarcó las cejas en un gesto casi imperceptible para saludar a quien acababa de hablarle.

-¿Sabes que te están siguiendo? –dos pequeñas figuras habían llegado corriendo tras el finlandés y, ahora, algunos mechones de sus cabelleras asomaban por los lados de la columna que les servía de escondite.

-Sí –sonrió-. Llevan ahí toda la mañana aunque… Apostaría a que no soy yo quien les interesa.

Detrás de la agrietada pieza de orden dórico Aioria daba pequeños empellones a Milo, animándolo a salir.

-Venga –insistió-. Ve, ya, de una vez… Llevamos todo el día tras él… ¡Y estoy harto!

-Vale, vale… -manoteó para librarse de los golpecitos de su compañero-. Ya voy.

Milo salió de detrás de la columna y avanzó hasta donde se encontraba el espigado Caballero. Se quedó a su espalda y mordisqueó algunas de sus uñas mientras decidía como llamar la atención del hombre frente a él.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? –los ojos oscuros y fríos del finlandés lo sorprendieron antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

-¿Dónde está Camus? –hacía varios días que el aspirante a la Armadura de Acuario no entrenaba con el resto de los aprendices. No había podido verlo, ninguno sabía de él y su necesidad de saber ya había colmado su paciencia varias veces.

-Estudiando –Milo esperaba algún tipo de explicación pero el maestro de Camus no parecía dispuesto a satisfacer su curiosidad.

-¿Puedo…? –tragó saliva-. ¿Puedo ir a verlo? –preguntó al fin.

-No. Necesita concentrarse –por la expresión de la cara del pequeño supo que debía añadir algo más a su respuesta. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños pero ya empezaba a darse cuenta de que una negativa rotunda nunca era suficiente-. Podrás verlo pasado mañana. Es su cumpleaños y… -se calló. El joven aprendiz de Escorpio ya no le prestaba atención; corría de vuelta a reunirse con el otro muchacho-. Misterio resuelto –murmuró.

-Eso parece –su compañero de orden le dio la razón-. Pero dime, ¿en serio piensas tenerlo encerrado dos días más?

Valo asintió.

-Tiene mucho que aprender aún… –se justificó. El francés había sido el último de los aprendices en llegar al Santuario-. Algunos de ellos ya llevan meses entrenando. No puede quedarse atrás… Y no está encerrado –matizó-. Sólo…

Los dos Caballeros se alejaron charlando mientras, tras la columna, Milo informaba a Aioria de su descubrimiento.

-¡¿Has oído? –gritó-. En dos días será su cumpleaños. ¿Lo sabías?

-No pero… Bueno… Si él va a ser el Caballero de Acuario tendría que cumplir en uno de estos días –razonó.

-¡Uy! ¡Qué listo eres! –Milo se burló-. Ya podías haber pensado eso antes, ¿no?

-Pues…

-Ahora ya da igual –dijo agitando las manos frente a la cara de Aioria-. ¿Qué podría regalarle?

-No sé… -el de Leo se encogió de hombros-. ¡Oye! –gritó. Había recordado algo-. A mí no me regalaste nada –le reprochó a su amigo.

-Tú a mí tampoco –Milo se defendió.

-Porque tú no me regalaste nada cuando fue mi cumpleaños –Aioria insistía en su argumento.

-¡Aioria! –gritó-. Yo ni siquiera estaba aquí cuando tú cumpliste años.

El mencionado se tragó la réplica que ya tenía preparada y soltó aire mientras asentía.

-Bueno pero…

-¡Ah! ¡Déjalo ya, gato! –Milo lo cortó-. ¿Me ayudarás a pensar en algo para Camus?

-Mmm… –se rascó la cabeza. Camus acababa de llegar. Apenas lo conocía y casi ni lo entendía cuando hablaba… ¿Cómo iba a saber qué regalarle? No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que podría gustarle ni de por qué Milo estaba tan interesado en él-. No se me ocurre nada –anunció al cabo de un rato.

Milo frunció los labios. Él tampoco tenía una buena idea.

-Iré a preguntarle a Saga –decidió de pronto-. Seguro que él sabrá.

Entretanto los dos griegos corrían en busca del futuro Guardián de Géminis, en la undécima morada, Camus cerraba las tapas de un grueso volumen. Echó un vistazo a todos los libros que su maestro le había encargado leer. Unos pocos estaban esparcidos por el suelo, a su alrededor, y unos cuantos más, que aún ni había tocado, apilados en una torre. Resopló. Los libros le gustaban. Siempre había fantásticas historias escondidas en sus páginas y le encantaba pasar largos ratos leyendo a escondidas entre las librerías de la gran biblioteca del Templo de Acuario. Allí había libros en su lengua natal que podía leer y que, a veces, intentaba traducir para Milo pero, ahora, empezaba a aburrirse. Había cosas en esos grandes tomos que ni siquiera llegaba a comprender. ¿En serio tendría que aprenderse todo lo que había en ellos? No sería capaz.

Fuera, el sol comenzaba a perder fuerza. El día ya casi se terminaba y el montón de libros seguía siendo más alto que él. Se levantó y, tras meditarlo unos momentos, se decidió por un libro de cubierta rojiza. Seguramente sería tan incomprensible como todos los anteriores pero, al menos, parecía más alegre. Trepó a la cama con él a cuestas y lo abrió por la primera página.

"La materia se congela…". Definitivamente ese libro no sería más divertido que los otros.

Hubiera preferido mil veces que le doliesen brazos y piernas después de un duro entrenamiento. ¿Qué habrían estado haciendo todos los demás? Hacía días que su instrucción se limitaba a aburridas lecciones de física y largos períodos de meditación. Tenía que aprender a abstraerse de lo que hubiese a su alrededor. Eso le repetía su maestro una y otra vez.

"La materia se congela…" Releyó.

Aioria había decidido que ya estaba harto de ir de un lado a otro y Milo llegó solo hasta la tercera casa. Saga estaba sentado en las escaleras frente a la entrada de su Templo, mirando al horizonte.

-¡Hola, Saga! –saludó al mayor. Va a ser el cumpleaños de Camus –informó mientras se sentaba a su lado y, sin esperar respuesta a su saludo, continuó-. ¿Qué crees que le pueda gustar de regalo?

-Hola, Milo –el geminiano sonrió al pequeño-. No, no sabía que fuera a ser el cumpleaños de Camus y creo que quizás un libro pueda gustarle –respondió de una vez todas las preguntas del pequeño.

-No, un libro no –objetó Milo-. En la Casa de Acuario hay una habitación enorme llena de ellos… Allí tiene ya todos los que quiere –explicó-. Además… Si lee no me hace caso… -murmuró.

-Entonces… -Saga amplió su sonrisa-. ¿Qué te gustaría regalarle?

-¿A mí? –Milo se golpeó en el centro del pecho con su índice-. El regalo tiene que gustarle a él –se extrañó-. De eso se trata, ¿no?

-Sí, pero quizás haya algo que puedas hacer por su cumpleaños que os guste a los dos. No tienes por qué regalarle algo que se pueda envolver, ¿entiendes?

Milo meditó durante unos instantes esa respuesta. Algo que pudieran hacer los dos… Se puso de pie de un salto y tras gritarle a Saga su agradecimiento salió corriendo escaleras arriba rumbo a Capricornio.

Había tenido una idea y Shura podría ayudarlo. El español era el único que entendía esa lengua tan peculiar que Camus hablaba. Por su lugar de entrenamiento en España, cerca de la frontera francesa, podía entender e incluso hablar el idioma del aprendiz de Acuario. Sí, él lo ayudaría.

Esa tarde no llegó a su destino. Al pasar por Escorpio su maestro decidió que ya había holgazaneado bastante por ese día y lo hizo retirarse a estudiar hasta que fuese hora de prepararse para ir a dormir. A regañadientes se fue a su cuarto. Tendría que esperar a la mañana siguiente para empezar a preparar su regalo.

En Acuario, Camus apartaba todos los libros que, con el paso de las horas, fuera acumulando encima de la cama. Cuando su maestro regresara para comprobar qué tal le había ido lo encontrara durmiendo con la cara sobre las páginas amarillentas de un manual de física. Se temió una reprimenda al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los irises oscuros del finlandés pero no. Lejos de enfadarse su mentor se sentó junto a él para tratar de explicarle, con palabras que pudiese entender, lo que durante todo ese día había sido un absoluto galimatías para su cabeza. Se coló entre las sábanas y se tumbó boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo por encima del cobertor, mirando al techo. Ese había sido un día muy aburrido. Iba a ser su cumpleaños pero allí nadie, lo sabía. Nadie salvo su maestro que le había prometido que tendría el día libre aunque… ¿Qué iba a poder hacer? ¿Con quién lo pasaría?

Los ojos de Milo brillaban en la oscuridad. Daba vueltas de un extremo a otro de la cama intentando conciliar el sueño pero un cosquilleo en su interior impedía a sus párpados cerrarse para dormir. Ya sabía lo que haría. Primero convencería a Shura de que lo ayudase y luego buscaría el mejor lugar posible para darle a Camus su regalo. Uno que, si no se equivoca, los haría felices a los dos.

-¡Shura, Shura! –el entrenamiento finalizara hacía unos minutos y el capricorniano abandonaba a las carreras la arena del coliseo. Lo llamó a gritos mientras corría para alcanzarlo-. ¡Shura, espera!

-¿Qué quieres, Milo? –se giró y esperó a que el griego llegase a su lado.

-Necesito que me ayudes –explicó entre jadeos-. Mañana será el cumpleaños de Camus y quiero que tú…

Milo le contó su plan. Shura lo escuchaba con atención intentando comprender qué pintaba él en esa historia pero, en seguida, supo que no tendría más remedio que acceder a lo que le pedía. Sería más fácil aceptar a ayudarle que intentar escurrir el bulto. Milo no se rendía fácilmente así que lo invitó a seguirlo a la Casa de Capricornio aunque, después de un rato, empezaba a arrepentirse de su decisión.

-¡Ya estoy harto, Milo! –bufó-. Te lo he repetido mil veces… ¡No es tan difícil!- su paciencia se había terminado ya.

-Lo siento… -su entusiasmo había decaído un poco. Empezaba a pensar que jamás sería capaz de repetir ese par de palabras.

-Descuida –Shura habló ahora más calmado-. Se me ocurre algo… -abrió un cajón del que extrajo una pluma y le pidió al pequeño que se acercase-. Ven. Te lo escribiré.

Milo miró las letras que el español había garabateado en su mano y las leyó en voz alta.

-¿Es así? –preguntó.

-Sí. Justo así –confirmó aliviado. Estaba seguro de que si hubiera tenido que repetírselo una vez más le hubiese explotado la cabeza.

-Gracias –Milo le dedicó al capricorniano una de sus alegres sonrisas y se despidió agitando una mano. Aún tenía cosas que hacer.

El resto del día se lo pasó esquivando a su maestro y al resto de sus compañeros. Pasó por el Templo de Escorpio e hizo una pequeña incursión a la cocina. Compuso un hatillo con lo que consideró sería un magnífico banquete de cumpleaños y salió a escondidas. Corrió hacia el bosque hasta ese rincón, cerca del lago, donde Camus solía ir a perderse. Él se lo había enseñado al poco de llegar y sabía que el francés volvía allí una y otra vez; si no lo encontraba era seguro que estaría en ese lugar.

Trepó hasta la rama de un árbol y de ella colgó el paño en el que había envuelto la comida. Se quedó sentado sobre ella un rato, balanceando las piernas como si estuviese en un columpio y pensando qué estaría haciendo Camus en ese día.

Las horas pasaran más rápidas ese día. Su maestro lo había despertado temprano y durante toda la jornada habían estado poniendo en práctica aquello que el día anterior no le habían parecido nada más que palabras sin sentido. Estaba aún muy lejos de controlar una técnica que apenas empezaba a comprender pero pondría en ello todo su empeño. Algunos de sus compañeros ya eran capaces de cosas extraordinarias y él no quería quedarse atrás. Al meterse en la cama esa noche pensó en cómo sería el día siguiente. Su primer cumpleaños en ese lugar, con sus nuevos compañeros… Su maestro le había dicho que tendría el día libre; que podría hacer lo que quisiese pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Quizás… Quizás podría ir a buscar a Milo. ¿Querría él? Mañana se lo preguntaría. Sí… Los párpados empezaban a pesarle, sus ojos parecían llenos de arena... Sí… Mañana iría a buscar a Milo… Mañana…

En la Octava Morada Milo miraba el reloj. Tenía que despertarse temprano. Debía ser el primero en levantarse para poder llegar junto a Camus antes que nadie. Se metió en la cama y se arropó. La noche pasó lenta para él. A cada poco abría los ojos en la oscuridad y buscaba la esfera brillante del reloj que reposaba sobre su mesilla de noche. Aún no era hora… Todavía podía dormir un poco más… Un poco más aún…

Las estrellas resplandecían todavía en el cielo pero los pájaros entonaban ya los primeros trinos de la mañana cuando una luz suave se abrió pasó entre sus pestañas. Ahora sí. Ya era hora. Saltó de la cama y se vistió deprisa. Echó una ojeada al pasillo. Nadie. Avanzó con cuidado de no hacer ruido hasta la salida del Templo. No podía dejar que lo viesen o tendría que dar explicaciones y seguramente su plan se echaría a perder. Ya estaba fuera. Miró hacia arriba y echó a correr. Tenía por delante un buen montón de escaleras.

El silencio era lo único que se escuchaba en el Undécimo Templo. Todos dormían aún. Camus se revolvió. Algo le había caído encima. Se frotó la frente, negándose aún a volver a la vigilia. Otra vez. Un pequeño golpecito sobre su hombro. ¿Pero qué…? Abrió los ojos y se estiró con pereza. De nuevo algo cayó sobre sus piernas. Parpadeó con rapidez varias veces mientras sus pupilas se acostumbraban a la suave claridad matutina. Ahora podía verla con claridad. ¿Una piedrecilla? Miró a ambos lados. Había dos más sobre su almohada. ¿De dónde habían salido? Una cuarta, colándose por su ventana entreabierta, le dio la respuesta. Recogió las pequeñas chinitas y corrió a asomarse. Allí, un poco más abajo estaba Milo, dispuesto a lanzar otra piedrecita más.

-¡Milo! –se sorprendió-. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-¡Hola! –el escorpiano sonrió y dejó caer al suelo la piedra que ya no haría falta que lanzase-. Corre. Baja –agitó sus manos instándolo a apresurarse-. Date prisa.

Camus no hizo más preguntas. La curiosidad mandaba y, sin pensarlo si quiera un instante, despareció en el interior de su habitación para vestirse apresuradamente y poder llegar cuanto antes a donde su compañero lo esperaba. Mientras corría junto a él recordó su pensamiento de la noche anterior. Milo sí quería…

-¡Ven, ven! –frente a la entrada de la Casa de Acuario Milo lo esperaba con una sonrisa radiante-. ¡Sígueme!

-¿A dónde vamos? –apuró el paso hasta ponerse a la altura de su compañero.

-Es una sorpresa -canturreó-. Ya lo verás.

Guardaron silencio mientras corrían en dirección al bosque. El bien conocido sendero le dio a Camus una más que clara idea del lugar al que se dirigían. Ese rinconcito se había convertido en su escondite secreto. Allí donde siempre sabían que podrían encontrarse.

-Hemos llegado –Milo se detuvo bajo un árbol joven, más pequeño que el resto.

-¿Para qué hemos venido aquí? –el griego sonreía pero no le había dado ninguna explicación.

-A desayunar –señaló con el dedo índice hacia arriba mientras le mostraba a su amigo una gran sonrisa.

Los labios de Camus se fueron separando en una sincera mueca de sorpresa cuando vio el hatillo que pendía encima de sus cabezas.

-¿Pero cómo… -balbuceó.

Milo rió con ganas contemplado la cara de asombro del francés.

-Tú siéntate –le pidió-. Yo me encargo –trepó al árbol con presteza y en seguida volvió al suelo junto al francés-. Este es tu desayuno de cumpleaños –explicó mientras extendía sobre la hierba lo que la tarde anterior había envuelto.

-¿Cómo lo sabías? –en los ojos de Camus había un brillo vidrioso. ¿Cómo se había enterado Milo?

-Es un secreto –sonrió. Estaba más que feliz con el gesto emocionado que había en la cara de Camus.

-Gracias, Milo –en su interior dos fuerzas libraban una batalla. Una que lo impulsaba a abrazar a su amigo y otra que lo mantenía con el trasero pegado al suelo. Las dos seguían batiéndose en duelo cuando la voz del griego le hizo olvidarse de ellas.

-Tengo un regalo para ti –Milo se había puesto de pie y lo miraba muy serio-. ¿Lo aceptarás?

-Claro, Milo –respondió, levantándose también. Por supuesto que lo aceptaría. ¿Cómo no aceptarlo? Nada podría hacerle más ilusión.

-No es nada que esté envuelto –le explicó el escorpiano-. Pero… Es algo muy importante.

Camus asintió. Daba igual lo que fuese. Era un regalo de Milo y eso era más que suficiente para él.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó.

-Yo –dijo con mucha seriedad.

-¿Tú? –esa respuesta había sido más que inesperada. ¿Se pueden regalar personas?

-Sí –confirmó-. Quiero ser tu amigo para siempre –la expresión confusa de Camus le hacía dudar de que su ocurrencia hubiese sido una buena idea-. ¿Quieres que lo sea? –preguntó nervioso.

-Sí –ahora ya lo entendía-. Claro que sí –aceptó-. Yo también quiero ser tu amigo para siempre, Milo.

-¡Bien! –su nerviosismo desapareció de golpe-. Entonces, tenemos que sellar nuestra amistad.

-Y eso, ¿cómo se… -Milo le respondió antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta. Había escupido sobre la palma de su mano y ahora se la extendía con una gran sonrisa-

-Haz como yo –dijo.

Camus miró a Milo, luego su mano, después la del griego y otra vez a su amigo. Bueno, si eso era lo que había que hacer, lo haría. Escupió también sobre su mano y la estiró para estrechar la que el escorpiano le había tendido.

-¡Ya está! –exclamó Milo-. Ya somos amigos para siempre.

-Para siempre … -repitió Camus apretando un poco más la mano de su compañero.

-¡Ah! –con el trabajo que le había costado y casi se le olvida-. Falta una cosa más –anunció Milo.

-¿Más? –estaba convencido de que ya tenía el mejor regalo que podía haber esperado. ¿Qué más se le podía haber ocurrido?

Milo miró su mano izquierda. Aquella en la que Shura había escrito ese par de palabras que tanto trabajo le había costado meterse en la cabeza. Aquella que no se había lavado desde ayer. Releyó un par de veces lo que allí estaba grabado y gritó:

-Yuayés aniverser! *

Camus abrió los ojos sorprendido. En ese momento supo que nunca olvidaría su primer cumpleaños en ese lugar.

Milo lo había hecho especial.

FIN


End file.
